


Quiet Moments

by DaFishi



Series: Love in Unlikely Places [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Astrid, Alpha Heather, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Growing Apart, IT WILL BE CONTINUED AND IT WILL BE HAPPY, Light Angst, Loss, Multi, Omega Hiccup, Promise, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sappy, but not death, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Hiccup knows this isn’t going to end well but he can’t let go of Heather.Not yet.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Love in Unlikely Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> IT GETS BETTER REALLY

Hiccup expected a lot of things from life that didn’t come true.

He was the son of Stoick the Vast.

He was supposed to be an alpha, strong, tall, and a dragon hunter.

And then he goes and screws it all up.

A lean omega, certainly pretty enough to get a mate, but not even close to good enough to kill a dragon.

And then he does as far as to train the beasts, a new level of unexpected.

So yes.

Hiccup’s life never really matched his expectations.

But sometimes, it exceeded it.

Hiccup loved his friends, really, he did, but they could be so loud.

He treasured the quiet moments he had to himself with no one but Toothless.

And then Heather came and took Hiccup for a spin.

He loved Astrid, really he did but there was something calming about Heather.

Both were alphas, so similar yet so different.

Hiccup supposes he knew at one point how this was going to end.

He was going to be forced to marry only Astrid and leave Heather behind.

It hurt to think about, but that’s how it worked.

So he reveled in these silent moments, held in Heather’s arms and lay silently, falling asleep to the steady beating of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
